


One of a Kind, Locally Sourced

by sunnyfreeze



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gap Filler, Sarcasm, Stevie is the #1 Patrick/David shipper, canon smirking, pre-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfreeze/pseuds/sunnyfreeze
Summary: Patrick gets Stevie's blessing to propose to David. Not that he needed it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	One of a Kind, Locally Sourced

Stevie is somehow both surprised and unsurprised that David is twenty minutes late to meet her at the Café and then missing when she goes to the Apothecary to look for him there. It is not dissimilar to the shock she felt when she first entered the Apothecary and saw the welcoming atmosphere David had created, in contrast to the borderline horror show he had curated at the Blouse Barn, which conflicted with her total lack of surprise that he pulled it off this time. She was also incredibly proud of him, but as that’s not relevant here, we won’t dwell on that.

Patrick, though, ever reliable, is sitting at the counter. He greets her with a grin. “Hey, Stevie! What can I get for you?”

She sighs and leans against the merchandise table. “Your boyfriend? He was supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago at the Café.” She frowns. “Also, some wine would be good.”

“Ah, well, unfortunately, I can’t get David for you. He’s on a product run that has gone oddly late,” Patrick glances at a clock, “but really he should be back any minute. I can help with the wine though.” He disappears into the back briefly before reappearing. “We just got a drop off of that one you like, and David thought we should keep it hidden back here for you.”

“For me or from me?” She holds her hand out for the bottle, but instead of handing it over, Patrick opens it.

“Actually, this is good timing for me. I’d been meaning to talk to you.”

“Is it about _Cabaret_? Because I just need one day to not think about that stupid musical, Patrick.”

He laughs and hands her a too full (no such thing) glass of wine. “No, it’s not about _Cabaret_. But I do think I’ll get that lift next time—I’ve been going to the gym this week and Ted, actually, gave me some pointers—but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I was wondering what your thoughts might be on,” he pauses, either gathering or bracing himself, “me proposing to David.”

Stevie instantly chokes on her wine. “Proposin—!” She catches herself and lowers her volume, glancing at the window to make sure David hasn’t somehow appeared without her realizing. “That’s, yes, you should definitely do that!” 

Patrick laughs, “You don’t even need to think about it, huh.” He pulls a paper towel out from under the counter and hands it to her. “You got a little…” motioning to her shirt.

She looks down at the wine she has dripped on herself and takes the paper towel. “A little warning might be nice next time. What is there to think about?”

Patrick shrugs and fidgets with his glass. “I don’t know. You know David better than anyone. I’m a little worried that he won’t be ready.” He looks at her nonchalantly over his wine glass. “So I wanted your thoughts. Your blessing, if you will.”

Stevie smirks. “You would not be asking me for my blessing if you had any real doubts.”

“I mean, I don’t really. I just worry because this has been his only real relationship, and his reaction about my first engagement…”

“You know that was more shock than anything else.”

“I know, I know. And this is a totally different relationship, and our engagement would mean something different, and he knows that. It’s just David. He gets all. You know. In his head about this stuff. And that’s making me get all in my head.” He chuckles self-deprecatingly. “We’ve even talked about it—getting married—albeit in a roundabout way.”

Stevie nods, understanding. He’s describing one of the many qualities she and David have in common. “Look, he loves you. Worst case scenario, he’s not ready, and you ask again in two years when he is.” She shrugs. “And I doubt that’ll happen. You doubt it too.”

“Yeah, but I think I needed to hear it from someone else. Thanks, Stevie.”

She holds up her glass of wine, now half empty, and smirks. “To you and David.”

Patrick grins and toasts, “To our—”

“Ooh! Wait!” Stevie interrupts, eyes wide and bright, “Have you gotten a ring yet? Because multiple (if not all) of the Roses have told me—apropos of nothing—that ‘the ring is more important than the proposal, Stevie.’” She exchanges an amused look with Patrick.

“Classic. I believe I have also been told that several times.”

“It’s only what’s correct.”

“I actually ordered several rings,” Patrick looks very proud of himself. “It’s a replacement set for the ones he wears now, very similar, but in gold.”

“Patrick!” Stevie grabs and shakes his shoulder and he laughs. “That’s so perfect!” She pauses as he mops up the wine he spilled. “How much did that set you back, though?”

“Oh, they’re not actual replacements.” Patrick scoffs. “I found a jeweler on etsy who could make them just as high quality at, like, a fraction of a fraction of the cost. If David asks, they’re custom made, which is 100% true.”

He grins, and Stevie rests her hand on her chin. “This is gonna be so good for you guys. It’s also gonna be good for me,” she says, flippantly, “But that’s less relevant.” Her voice softens as it does so rarely. “I’m really happy for you, Patrick.”

“You said worst case scenario, he says no, and I ask again in two years?”

Stevie nods seriously and holds up her glass. “Worst case.” They clink their now mostly empty glasses together.

“Oh, speak of the devil.”

Stevie turns around as the bell to the shop tinkles and David enters. “I’ve been waiting for you for half an hour!”

“I know, I’m sorry!” David actually seems flustered by the delay as he distractedly puts down the boxes and greets Patrick with a quick kiss. “Catalina has recently gotten into jewelry making and wants us to carry her jewelry as well as her knits, and she just would not let me go without touring her whole studio.” He rolls his eyes. “On the bright side, I got some sample—” he finally notices the wine and freezes while opening the top box. David straightens and fixes Stevie with a look. “Seems like you managed to have some fun without me.”

Stevie shrugs, barely holding back a smirk.

“This is what you do when I’m not here?” He asks, eyebrows high, turning to Patrick. “Drink merchandise wine during store hours?”

Patrick nods. “Oh, yeah. All the time.”

“Will either of you be paying for the wine?”

“I mean, I prefer not to.”

Patrick grins. “Yes, David, I’ll pay for it. Just put the boxes in the back and get dinner with Stevie. We can go through the samples later.”

“You’re not too drunk to close up?” David asks, smirking.

“I barely had one glass. Get out.”

David kisses him again. “Alright, we’re going. See you tomorrow.”

As Stevie herds him out, she gives Patrick one final look and a thumbs up. She’s not really sure how she collected these two men, and how exactly they became so important to her, but they somehow wormed their way into her cold little heart.


End file.
